The present invention relates to an electric-controlled idler-type supercharger, and more particularly to an idler-type supercharger that includes a variable-field electromagnet and a permanent magnet (similar to the structure of a motor rotor) to determine the working characteristics thereof through electric control and thereby upgrades the output power of an internal combustion engine.
Conventionally, the performance and output power of an internal combustion engine is enhanced through mounting of a turbocharger. Currently, there are two types of turbochargers available for use, namely, gas-driven and mechanically driven turbochargers. The latter further includes, for example, turbo-blower, mechanic turbine, idler-type turbocharger, etc.
In the case of gas-driven turbocharger, exhaust from the internal combustion engine is utilized to rotate an exhaust-side rotor of the turbocharger. Since the exhaust produces a high temperature, the gas-driven turbocharger must be specially designed and therefore requires high manufacturing and maintenance costs. Another disadvantage of the gas-driven turbocharger is it has considerable lag in work compared with a rotating speed of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine.
In the case of mechanically driven turbocharger, it is directly driven by the internal combustion engine and would therefore consume a part of the engine transmission power.
In the case of idler-type turbocharger, the idler is rotated through an inertia effect of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine and thereby causes the turbocharger to work. This type of turbocharger also has lag condition in its work.
Either the gas-driven or the mechanically driven turbocharger is restricted by conventional structures to have specific working characteristics. Moreover, both the conventional gas-driven and mechanically driven turbochargers involve complicate transmission processes and inevitably cause losses in mechanical efficiency thereof. It is therefore important to find a source of kinetic energy that has improved working characteristics to easily enhance the efficiency of the turbocharger with reduced power consumption.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an electric-controlled idler-type supercharger that includes an electromagnet screwed to a transmission shaft of an electric rotor to correspond to a permanent magnet included in a free rotor. When a current is supplied to a conductive coil wound around the electromagnet, the electromagnet generates a magnet field to produce attractive or repulsive interaction with the permanent magnet, and thereby causes the turbine (that is, the free rotor) to rotate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric-controlled idler-type supercharger that includes an electric control gear to determine the rotating speed and working manner of the turbine of the supercharger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric-controlled idler-type supercharger that includes a simple electric control gear to achieve a supercharging effect superior to that could be achieved through conventional turbochargers.
To achieve the above and other objects, the electric-controlled idler-type supercharger of the present invention mainly includes:
a turbine casing;
a free rotor having a main body constituting a turbine, the turbine being internally provided at a predetermined position with a permanent magnet;
an electric rotor including an electromagnet screwed to a transmission shaft thereof and a conductive coil wound around the electromagnet; and
an electric control gear including two collector rings mounted around the transmission shaft, two carbon brushes separately connected to the two collector rings, two expansion springs having an end connected to the two carbon brushes and another end connected to two conductive terminals that are projected from the turbine casing to connect to an external selective switch for selecting a working manner for the supercharger.
The free rotor is rotatably mounted around an end of the transmission shaft through a roller bearing and fixing pins, such that the permanent magnet corresponds to the electromagnet of the electric rotor.
The conductive coil having two coil leads separately connected to the two collector rings of the electric control gear; and the free rotor, the electric rotor, and the electric control gear all are mounted in the turbine casing.